Highschool
by Sunshinesque
Summary: Pepper admits her crush on Ironman, Tony is shocked, then jealous because she's flirting with Gene and... what's this? The gang plus Whitney & Gene are studying over Rhodey's house? So why are they playing spin the bottle? So confusing, so... high school.


Tony was currently on Rhodey's skateboard, sliding under one of his teacher's cars. She had threatened to lower his grade if he didn't fix it, and since he needed to keep good grades in order to take over his father's company when he turned 18, he had no choice but to give in. Not that he really cared though; everything technology was his calling.

"Tony! What are you doing?" He heard a familiar voice coming from outside the car, and once he saw a pair of black boots and pink socks, he immediately knew who it was.

"Hi to you too, Pepper…" He mumbled while taking a wrench and tightening a wire. "Why are you under our teacher's car?" She asked. He slid himself out and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, a black smudge appearing there as he did so.

Pepper giggled and crouched down next to him, wiping it away from his face. "Because she asked me to fix it." He wheeled himself back under the car with a screw, and he could see Pepper's legs straighten as she leaned against the car, sighing dreamily. Rhodey came over to the two, rolling his eyes as he leaned next to her.

"Who is he?" Rhodey asked the red head, who tried to hide a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Um… who's he?" Tony's ears perked up slightly, listening in on the conversation.

"The guy you like. I'm not an idiot; sighing happily, looking at the clouds while your eyes sparkle. Obvious signs." Pepper smirked.

"Getting in touch with your feminine side, Rhodey?" He groaned. "I accidently locked myself in my mom's bathroom this morning, hence why I'm late. Since my mom was eating breakfast, I had to wait for like, an hour until she found me and unlocked the door. I was bored, so I started to read her chick magazines."

Tony laughed from his position under the car, screwing a bolt back into the battery part. "So who is he?"

Pepper's face reddened as she started to play with the end of one of her locks of hair.

"You're gonna laugh at me if I tell you…" Rhodey shook his head.

"No I won't. Unless you say Happy. Then I might just have to." She elbowed him teasingly.

"No, it's not happy. It's… ironman." Tony's head shot up and bumped on the bottom of the car.

"OW!" He yelled while leaning back on the skateboard to wheel himself out from under the car. "You have a crush on ironman?" He asked, completely shocked. She smiled and tried to hide it by biting her lip.

"I mean… he's heroic, has a pretty sexy voice, and he… saved me last night." Tony recalled the memory of him flying into the middle of an intense fight between the FBI and local gang, which, of course, Pepper had followed her dad to. After the FBI got a good grip on handling the gang, ironman flew Pepper home.

"What?" Rhodey asked, sharing a glance with Tony. He was just as baffled as he was.

"Yeah. So sweet, right?" the bell rang off in the distance, and Pepper happily skipped off to her first block class, Rhodey and Tony (who had finished working on the car) a few steps behind her.

"So, basically, Pepper has a crush on you." Rhodey said while knowingly smirking at his friend. Tony shook his head.

"No, she has a crush on ironman." They walked into their class, Pepper already there and sitting next to Gene, talking with him.

"You are ironman…" Rhodey pointed out. "And she thinks you have a sexy voice!" he added.

"Shut up…" Tony muttered while Rhodey laughed. The brunette boy took a seat next to Pepper, and Rhodey was about to sit next to him when a blonde girl slid past him and snagged the seat right before he got to it.

"Hi Tony" She chirped seductively while flipping her hair over one shoulder. Rhodey silently cursed under his breath and took a seat behind Tony while the teacher started the class.

"I have to go make copies for the homework tonight. While I'm gone, please read page 419 of your text books, and then we'll discuss it as a class when I get back." As soon as the teacher left the room, everyone began talking, not even bothering to follow the teacher's instructions.

"So, Tony. Did you get the homework last night?" Whitney asked, resting her make up stained cheek on her palm.

"Uh, yeah…" Tony was a little distracted, though, looking at Pepper laughing at something Gene said. The boy smiled suavely while offering a charming smile, which Pepper giggled at.

"Gene, you are _so _hilarious!" She said while lightly touching his arm. Tony's eye twitched while he coughed.

"Pepper! Hey, I need to talk to you about something…" The red head turned to face him.

"Oh? What?" Whitney's brow was furrowed as she awaited his answer as to why he was talking to Pepper over her.

"Um, I, uh… Rhodey wants you to come over tonight so we can all study for the biology test!" He said quickly, not really thinking of what to say before he called the red head's name.

"What?" Rhodey asked, confused. "I didn't…" He started.

"Can I come too? We could all study together." Gene said while Pepper nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, sure!" Now it was Tony's turn to be confused.

"But, I thought that-" Whitney now spoke. "I'm in your biology class too! Can I come?" Whitney asked, inching herself closer to the brunette.

He looked back and forth between his friends and sighed. "Why not?"

Pepper, Gene, and Whitney were now all talking happily about the plans they had tonight while Tony crumpled a paper, frustrated. "Smooth, Stark…" Rhodey said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Whitney said while closing her biology book. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we supposed to be studying?" Whitney sighed.

"Well, I think we've studied enough! Please?"

Pepper closed her own book. "Spin the bottle is so, like, junior high."

Whitney huffed. "Well, we don't have enough people to play seven minutes in heaven or truth or dare, and it'll be fun!"

Gene shut his book. "I'm in!" pepper smiled. "Ditto!" Tony sighed. "Why not?" They all looked at Rhodey, who shook his head. "Nuh-uh!" Whitney stuck her lip out, pouting. "Please?"

Rhodey's eye twitched slightly and he laughed nervously, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "O-ok…" They all sat in a circle in Rhodey's room while Gene put the cap on his empty coca cola bottle he was drinking from and placed it on the floor. "Rhodey, it's your room, why don't you go first?"

The boy placed a shaky hand on the bottle and spun it around, hoping it would land on Whitney. At first, it landed on Gene, and everyone agreed it had to be from boy to girl or vice versa. He spun it again, and this time, it landed on Pepper.

"Oh la la!" Whitney said, clapping her hands together excitedly. Pepper could feel her cheek's heating up as Rhodey crawled across from his seat next to Tony and Whitney and lean over to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Nope! It's gotta be lips, and it has to be for at least five seconds!" Rhodey groaned while Pepper glared at the blonde.

"Ready… go!" Gene said. Rhodey leaned in one more time, and this time their lips connected. Tony counted with the rest of his friends, though he couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy shoot through his body. Five seconds passed, and the two lifted their lips off each other's. Rhodey crawled back to his seat while pepper stayed there, looking embarrassed and a little redder than usually.

"You're turn, Pepper." Whitney was obviously controlling the game. She couldn't control the bottle, but she seemed to be the one in charge since everyone else really had no experience with this sort of thing. Pepper spun the bottle around, and it landed in a pointed position right next to her; on Gene.

Gene smirked, obviously very entertained by this game, and leaned over to Pepper quickly, catching her (and everyone else) off guard. She promptly reacted, her eyes fluttering shut as everyone counted. The corners of Tony's lips tugged downward in a frown while their five seconds passed. They stopped kissing, and Gene offered her a wink that went unnoticed by everyone else in Rhodey's room.

Pepper giggled while Gene triumphantly placed a hand on the bottle to spin it. First, it landed on Tony, and he spun it again, this time landing on Whitney. "Ok, Whitney. Let's see how you like everyone else's attention on you while you're kissing!" pepper said while crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde girl leaned in and crashed her lips into Gene's.

Pepper, Rhodey, and Tony counted to five, and soon enough they both let go of their hold on each other's lips. "My turn!" Whitney spun the bottle, and much to Pepper's dismay, it landed on none other than Tony Stark.

Rhodey tried to cover up the smirk growing on his face as Tony's eye twitched in disgust. She leaned in, and the first thing Tony noticed was that her lips tasted like a mix between baking flour and something cherry; he never understood why girls wore lipstick. He could feel her hand on his cheek, tracing his jaw line. Attempting to seduce him, but it just felt so… ugh. Like a bear claw was on his face, her French manicured nails were so long.

Five seconds of misery passed for the boy, and not soon enough their time was up. Pepper's teeth were grinding so hard, and her face was in a scowl by the time the blonde pulled away, licking her lips contently. "You never fail to disappoint, stark." She said, giving him a small wink.

Tony shuddered.

"Your turn, Tony." The brunette wasn't sure what frightened him more; the bottle landing on Whitney again or the bottle landing on Pepper. He was just scared of Whitney, but… he was completely terrified of Pepper. She was so... Pepper.

She was so perfect.

He placed his hand on the bottle and spun it. Round, round, round, and… it stopped.

On pepper.

Damn.

"Oh ho ho!" Rhodey said, the immature boy coming out of him. Tony and Pepper glared at their friend, and Tony turned to his side where Pepper sat. He nervously brought his face closer to hers, and she could feel his breath tickling her face as his lips just barely touched hers.

"5!" Pepper's eyes slowly shut as they kissed softly. It started off softly, anyway. Soon, pent up emotions were beginning to get released as their kiss started to heat up.

"4!" Pepper found her arms being wound around his neck, his arms resting around her waist as they continued their little… 'game'.

"3!" Tony inwardly smiled to himself when he happily discovered she didn't taste of make up like the last girl, but like the lemonade they had been drinking while studying earlier.

"2!" Pepper couldn't believe what was happening; she was kissing Tony Stark. Pepper Potts was kissing Tony Stark. Patricia Potts, daughter of an FBI agent, was kissing Tony Stark, a famous young inventor who was to grow up to inherit one of the wealthiest companies in the world.

"1!" Pepper's face was flushed a lovely red shade by now, and as the last second passed, everyone waited to see what would happen.

Or, rather what would _not_ happen.

Because, even though they were _supposed _to stop kissing, Patricia Potts was still kissing Tony Stark.

"Um… five seconds are up!" Whitney almost screeched while the two continued to kiss each other as if they were the only two people in the room. Gene impatiently tapped his finger against the carpet of Rhodey's room, clearly pissed.

And Rhodey just sat there smiling. He laughed to himself.

"Gotta love high school…"

_A/N about the baking flour thing... has anyone tasted really old lip stick? like if your grandma kissees you with that icky purple looking lipstick? I've never legit tasted it, but to me it smells like baking flour... lol i dont know, ahahah!_


End file.
